This disclosure relates generally to devices, such as an “emergency stop” device, which perform a machine function that is manually initiated during urgent situations that results in immediate or controlled cessation of machine motion or other hazardous situations.
In certain settings, quick, unobstructed access by personnel to emergency stop devices is required on all operator stations and other locations as determined by a risk assessment. Actuating an emergency stop device can remove all energy sources to hazards and overrides all other functions and operations in all modes.
An “emergency stop” device can take many forms, but typically is a pushbutton-operated device that is actuated by a single human action.
The present disclosure relates to pushbutton-operated emergency-stop device that is designed to facilitate high visibility, easy access and convenient safety system configuration.